


For I have Sinned

by JaketheSnake69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Demonic Possession, Demons, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, More tags later, Multiple Orgasms, Panic Attacks, Priest Kink, Priests, S&M, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaketheSnake69/pseuds/JaketheSnake69
Summary: Lovino never expected to encounter a demon in his time of work. He expected demons to be hideous monsters, but this one was different.
Relationships: England/South Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Nsfw

Lovino had recently been made into a new priest in his hometown, something the 18 year old had been working hard to achieve since his father had passed away. Although the young man had only been a priest for a month or so now, the church had welcomed him with open arms and everything was running smoother then Lovino expected. It didn’t bother him that there was no chance of being married or having a family, because Lovino had a deep secret that no one knew about but him and God. It was that he preferred men anyways; the man had already tried to get the thoughts out of his head about being with a man in bed or even romantically but nothing seemed to work, not even prayer. Lovino still knew it was a sin and that he was sick for thinking that way, he thought maybe becoming a priest would be the answer to his problems, but it didn’t help in the slightest. Surely he would be hung if his people were to find out about this so all the Italian could do was pray to God that something would change. He hadn’t touched himself to the thought of a man before in paranoia that God would punish him for doing so, but the thoughts still lingered and it was slowly driving the man insane. He felt like a hypocrite for preaching the gospel yet having such an impure imagination. The only way for him to release some of that tension was through his art work, although that itself was quite risky. Someone could always find his paintings but at the same time he could pass it off as it just being art and nothing more… the Italian just didn’t understand why God wasn’t helping him with this. He was a priest.. he was supposed to be the best in his God's eyes but none of his prayers were being answered. 

Especially with the new member of his church being there everyday; Lovino thought the man was so handsome. The young man could feel the strangers eyes on him every Sunday he preached and the feelings that went through Lovinos body knowing the man's attention was focused on just him made the boy want to faint. It was odd that this man was the only one that made the red head feel this way, of course he’s been attracted to other men, but this one; it felt like Lovino was being drawn to him, he felt weird just being in the same room as the man. Still he didn’t know the stranger's name and every time he tried to gather the courage to ask he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The worst part was whoever the man was, he seemed to be well aware of what he was doing and Lovino noticed that the last time he spotted him at church. It could have been his mind playing tricks but the man definitely winked at him with that same sly smile he gave Lovino every week, it was slowly killing the boy. It had gotten to the point where Lovino didn’t even want to preach anymore in fear of what would happen next. He was starting to despise the man for making him have such dirty thoughts, he wanted nothing more but to have those toned strong arms wrap around him as they finally kissed. It was disgusting. 

“Father Russo, would you mind stepping in for me this morning. I am not feeling well today.” Lovino said to the man after finding him in the chapel before services began, starting to feel guilty for skipping just because of a single man. “Of course, I will pray for your recovery Lovino.” The old man smiled at him as he walked away, Lovino leaving to get some time alone in the garden before heading back into his room. At least the other man didn’t ask any further questions to his “sickness”, Lovino had never been a good liar. The young man exited from the side of the church into the garden he’s been working on for a few years now, walking to the center where he had built a bench and sat down as he began to pray to himself. This whole ordeal has been going on far too long and now that it was affecting the way he preached it was time to try and take a different approach. Maybe the problem was that he was praying for help and not repenting for forgiveness, it was Lovinos own fault for thinking these things anyways. At first the teen suspected it was the devil trying to lure him in with these disgusting dreams but perhaps the problem was him… either way the boy was confused as to why he wasn’t getting any answers from above. 

“Father Vargas? Are you not accompanying us in the sermon today?” Lovino didn’t even need to open his eyes to know who was sitting next to him. The feeling of heat and confusion was enough to tell him who it was and every voice in his head screamed to get away, yet Lovino stayed. He didn’t even finish his prayer, too taken back by the man suddenly sitting next to him. The brunette man should have known not to interrupt prayer, especially if it was a priest, ‘ _ everyone knows that…’  _ Lovino thought to himself. The teen slowly moved his gaze towards the man who was sitting too close for comfort, causing Lovino to try to scoot over some as a blush spread across his cheeks. “I um, uh, no. I’m feeling ill today. I just needed some time to rest…” He watched as the other man only smiled at him and nodded before reaching over to rest a hand on the teens thigh as he scooted closer, “you do look sick.. do you have a fever? Your whole face is red father” The Italian didn’t respond, only staring at the man in awe as he continued to lean closer. The closer he got the more out of breath Lovino felt; his heart was racing and he felt like there was a strange energy coming off the man that he couldn’t put his finger on. Though something he started to notice horrified him. The priest was starting to get hard as the man began to stroke his thigh with his thumb, “I-I’m okay! I mean.. I’m alright thank you. I-I need to go back inside, I’m sorry…” 

“Antonio, my name is Antonio” Lovino nodded as he pulled away from the man, way more disheveled then he should have been by the encounter, “I’m sorry Antonio. Thank you for your concerns but I should be getting rest, have a nice day.” Without a second glance the teen left the man to go back inside, taking in a breath of relief as he was finally away from him. It actually felt like he could breathe again after being away from the man. 

‘ _ Antonio….’ _ Now he wasn’t going to be able to get that name out of his head, great; and to make matters worse his erection was still throbbing underneath his robe. Surprisingly Lovino had never touched himself before, yes he’s been hard but doing such an impure thing was a sin, it was disgusting. That man was a demon. Okay maybe not a literal demon… from what Lovino knew, but he hated the fact Antonio had such a huge effect on him. He quickly went to go back to his room, closing the door behind himself in hopes that painting would get his mind off of everything that happened today. Lovino could still smell Antonio’s aroma around him and the scent was absolutely intoxicating, each inhale Lovino took went straight down to his groin. ‘ _ No no no!’ _ The teen groaned to himself, as he stared down at his crotch; wondering if maybe one time wouldn’t hurt anything. No. He just needed to pray. Lovino quickly moved to his knees on the side of the bed to start a prayer in silence, asking for forgiveness and help for his situation. Though once again the priest was interrupted from his prayer by a knock on the door. Lovino groaned as he heard the sound, getting up to see who would even be bothering him right now while church was in session. “Father, I was just coming to check on you. You looked really bad when you left, is there anything I could do for you?” …’ _ you have to be kidding me’ _ once again the Brunette stood in front of him with the same smile plastered on his face. For the second time Lovino felt like his body was heating up just from standing next to the older man and he could feel his dick twitching just from the man's voice, “No I’m fine, I just need to lay down.” Lovino stared up at him, almost having to do a double take; the man looked like he knew something. The thought of being figured out terrified the young priest but Antonio seemed to be interested? Was he a sinner too? Lovino watched as the Spaniard made his way into the room, closing the door behind him as he smirked over towards the boy, “I can help you with that Lovino~ you just have to let me in” Lovino couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His eyes only widened as the man got closer and closer to him until they were barely touching; Lovino wasn’t even able to meet the man's gaze, instead staring at his chest as Antonio moved a hand up to his chin to force the priest to look at him. “Say it Lovino. I can make you feel so good, better than you’ve ever felt before… I know you’ve been fantasizing about me. You wonder how good it would feel to have my cock fill you up, isn’t that right father?” Antonio stared into his eyes, licking his lips. This wasn’t real, it couldn’t be. Lovino felt like he could melt from the man's words, the sensations going straight down to the heat pooling around his stomach, it was starting to actually get to him too. He wanted everything that the man was saying to him and the thoughts of prayer and sin weren't even a thought in his mind anymore, everything was just Antonio. 

That was until he noticed the man's eyes shift to dark red as he pressed himself fully against Lovino and that was when the young priest realized something was wrong. “N-No get off me, demon!” 

Lovino gasped harshly as he awoke from his deep sleep, immediately looking over his room in a panic as he tried to figure out what just happened. ‘ _ Just a dream.’ _ The teen took a deep breath of relief as he laid back into bed, trying to process what that was about. A wet dream about the man he’s seen sitting in the pew… but that one was even worse than the other dreams he had. Not only did it feel real, he dreamed that the man was a demon; He didn’t even know if this man's name was Antonio. All Lovino knew was he definitely needed to repent for what just happened, the teen felt dirty for even dreaming of such things. Still the priest didn’t understand why god was letting him feel this way…maybe he just wasn’t praying hard enough. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild nsfw

The following Sunday was something the young priest was not looking forward to, especially after what happened last night. Honestly he didn’t even want to show his face this morning, but he knew people would be disappointed in him if he wasn’t there to preach. Lovino hoped that maybe this mystery man wouldn’t be there today, actually he prayed that the man wouldn’t be there today. Still the Italian didn’t understand why out of all the men he found attractive, it was this particular one that was getting to him. Everyday the Spaniards face was in his head and Lovino couldn’t stop thinking about him; it was driving him crazy. By this point he didn’t know what to do about it. Prayer wasn’t working, suppressing his thoughts weren't, and it’s not like he could just ban the older man from coming to church. Lovino doubted the other male was interested in men anyway, and even if he was there was no chance Lovino would do anything about it. 

The thought that’s been on his mind all morning though was the name Antonio. Was that the man's name? Of course it was just a dream, dreams aren't real; though it felt too real. He thought about working up the courage to ask after the sermon but like usual, he’d probably shy away from doing it. Lovino didn’t need to be talking to whoever he was anyways, that would only worsen the situation. The Italian soon found himself leaving his living area to make his way down to the chapel, hurrying down the stairs. Making his way into the church Lovino immediately glanced around for any signs of ‘Antonio’ if that was even his name and to his relief it seemed like the man wasn’t there today. ‘ _ Thank you god’ _ the redhead thought to himself as he made his way to the stage. “It’s nice to see everyone here this morning, if you would, open up your hymn books to the sixth page” Lovino spoke as he looked over the crowd. Oddly enough the young man was kind of disappointed the Spaniard wasn’t here today… it felt empty not having him around. He missed those gorgeous green eyes staring at him, the way he smiled at him when he preached, he was so handsome. Quickly Lovino shook his head at the thoughts entering his head as he began to start the singing. ‘ _ This is not the place for that.’  _ He reminded himself as he sung the words off the page. 

Periodically he would glance back into the crowd then back down at his book, this time doing a double take in case his eyes were deceiving him. There he was, sitting in his usual spot right in the front pew. The sudden appearance almost made the Italian stop singing all together; swiftly the teen looked back down at the hymn book, trying his best to ignore the presence but soon began to feel strange again. Just like every other Sunday Lovino began to feel more hot with the man's eyes locked on him; for him to be having such feelings in a church was unholy in itself, it made the Italian disgusted that he was getting aroused just by the Spaniards gaze.

“Today we will be focusing on 1 Corinthians:16” Lovino waited for everyone to open their bibles before starting. He could already feel that it was going to be a long service today, usually the priest wouldn’t mind that for he was a child of god and preaching the gospel was his duty; but with this man here the gospel wasn’t what was on his mind. It was just him. Throughout the sermon Lovino would end up making eye contact, causing him to stutter over words as he preached. Once again the boy ended up making eye contact, this time noticing the man wink at him and he knew he didn’t imagine it this time. The action made Lovino stop preaching for a moment until he snapped out of it, pretending as if he stopped talking to cough. As minutes of absolute torture rolled by Lovino finally got to the end of what he had to preach about, closing with prayer. “Father we come to you this morning in hopes you would keep everyone safe and healthy. Thank you for giving us the materials we need to survive and thank you for accepting us sinners. I want to pray for those who are lost and might be struggling with any type of issues at home. Lord, find a way into their hearts that you make them come forth and confess their sins to you for a better life. In Jesus’ name. Amen” 

Lifting his head up, Lovino noticed the Spaniard was no longer there. This time though he wasn’t going to be a coward, he needed to speak to this man. Even if it did make this worse at least he’d know who he was and why Lovino hasn’t seen him in their town. It wouldn’t make sense for the man to go to a different town's church… so why was he here? The Italian quickly left the stand as he searched for him; as he walked around the chapel he noticed the brunette was no longer inside the church which made the search harder. Lovino wasn't going to walk around looking for him all day long, he wasn’t  _ that _ desperate. Making his way out the side door he turned the corner almost running straight into a figure, “were you looking for me father?” The Spaniard smiled down at the teen, leaning against the wall as if he knew Lovino was going to be there. He took notice of how the priest seemed to tense up as soon as he saw him, the action causing him to smile wider at the male. 

“U-Um sí…I just had a question.” Lovino could feel his throat get dry and his stomach flip around just by staring up at the stranger. It was worse than he imagined being up this close to him… oddly enough it was just like his dream. Was he dreaming? No this didn’t feel like a dream; this was real life for sure. Everything from the man's aroma to his appearance was absolutely breathtaking, how could a human be this attractive? Lovino swallowed the lump in his throat before trying to speak again, noticing the man was waiting for him to ask his question, “your name wouldn’t be Antonio would it? I was just… curious.” His face was now turning a soft shade of red as the Spaniard pretended to think for a moment before flashing him the same smile, “why yes it is, how would you know that? Have you been stalking me Father?” Antonio leaned in closer towards the smaller male, his smile slowly turning into more of a smirk as the Italian started to fidget. “N-No! Not at all. It sounds weird but it was actually a dream I had, I was just wondering if that was your actual name or not.” Now the Spaniard was going to think he was a freak. That was just great. Lovino wanted to hit himself for just saying that to the man, but it wasn’t like he knew what to say either. His brain was so clouded it was hard enough to form a simple sentence yet alone think of what to say. It didn’t help that Antonio seemed to be actually  _ flirting _ with him… or was he just being nice? Why did everything have to be so confusing?! “A dream? Why are you dreaming about me Father Vargas?” Lovino was quick to dodge the question, not expecting Antonio to ask that in the first place; instead he decided to question him instead, “that’s not important. I mean- it was just a dream, nothing more. Though I was wondering why you are coming to this church… I have never seen you in this town before. Does your town not have a chapel?” 

“So many questions… Does that really matter Father? I’m just trying to hear the gospel. Am I bothering you by being here?” As the brunette leaned closer, Lovino stepped away; he was finding it hard not to lose track of why he was talking to Antonio in the first place, for some reason he was feeling the urge to get closer to him. He wanted to kiss him so bad, it was so tempting yet he pushed those thoughts out of his head just as fast as they entered. “No.. sorry for bothering you. I’ll be on my way then” 

“Perhaps I’d be more inclined to answer your questions if you invited me into your home~ you lead the way” Antonio followed the teen as he walked, almost running into the back of the Italian when he abruptly came to a stop. “Fine.” Lovino kept himself from cursing under his breath as he made his way up the stairs to his room. Just like in his dream the man was coming into his room; he was right before, he shouldn't have talked to this man. This only made everything ten times worse and Lovino didn’t know if he could handle all the suppressed emotions he was going through, it was slowly beginning to make him physically ill. Opening the door for himself and the other male, Lovino entered to take a seat at his desk. “So Lovino, I can call you that right?” Lovino paused for a second; not because the man used his first name but because he  **knew** his name. Only people close to the church knew what his first name was… “did someone tell you what my name was?” 

“I know everything about you Lovino~ you act like we’re strangers, but I’ve spoken to you plenty of times.” Now the Italian was just confused, he should be alarmed by the information he was learning but he didn’t understand. This is the first time he’s ever talked to this man, and what did he mean he knew everything about him? Maybe the Spaniard was just delusional, that would be the only answer to this. “I don’t recall ever speaking to you. Name one instance where we have talked before.” Lovino stared at the man as he grew more and more uneasy about him being in his room. His brain was screaming that this was a terrible mistake… he didn’t know why but he felt like he needed to kick the man out instantly; though he ignored those thoughts. For some reason he felt drawn to this man, like he was in a trance. “Last night. Don’t you remember? We were right here in your room.” ‘ _ No way. This is just a joke.’  _ Lovino stared at the other male in shock as he internally panicked. No, he wasn’t being serious; the man was just trying to make him look stupid. Of course this had to be some kind of sick joke. “I don’t appreciate your humor. I didn’t have anyone in my room yesterday.” 

“Oh but you did. May I show you something father?” Antonio stood up and waited for the priest to walk over to him, growing more eager the longer he had to wait. The past few months had been more than painful to wait for something as simple as this, but Antonio wanted Lovino. Never before had he encountered a priest with such impure thoughts before and he wasn’t going to let that just slide past him. Lovino hesitated before walking over towards the man, stopping when he was a few feet away from him and he waited for what Antonio was planning to do next. He had to admit that he was nervous. Earlier he was just confused and infatuated but now he was beginning to feel as if this was something more sinister. As the man approached him Lovino stiffened up, taking a step back with each step the Spaniard took towards him until the Italian felt his back hit the wall. “This is where we were last night wasn’t it Lovino~ I was so close to having you where I wanted… Why do you resist so much?” Antonio leaned forward until his face was only inches away from Lovinos. The innocence the young male had was intoxicating and Antonio wanted so bad to just rip it away from him. “N-No. This is just another dream! G-Get away from me!” Everything about the situation he was in felt so surreal, there was no way this was actually happening in real life. How could Antonio know about the dreams he had? It was impossible. This was just another sick fantasy he was having about the man and Lovino was fed up with it. “Please god make this go away” the Italian turned his head away from the man to cover his face with his hands, hoping by the time he looked again he would be gone. Instead though Lovino just heard laughter coming from the Spaniard and the man's lips pressed against the side of his neck, “God can’t make me go away Lovino~ you’re only hurting yourself by resisting so hard. Isn’t this what you’ve fantasized about? I could give you everything you’ve ever wanted and more, you just have to ask querido~” of course Antonio could just make the boy want him, he could just hypnotize him and have his way with him right now but what would be the fun in that? He wanted the priest to admit it first. A child of god admitting to wanting another man, a demon, to fuck him like a bitch; That's what Antonio was after. 

“A-Antonio please stop. I can’t do this. I-I’m a priest, this is so wrong.” Lovino expected to have woken up from this ‘dream’ by now, prompting him to believe that this was reality and whoever this Antonio was couldn’t have been human. The teen was terrified just as he was aroused and the mixed emotions made his head spin. He could feel Antonio’s breath against his neck, making him shiver as he tried to think of a way to get out of the situation he was in. “No one would know, just let me take care of you Lovino. Tell me what you want me to do, I’m not going to hurt you” he could sense the fear coming off the Italian as the seconds passed by, figuring the boy realized that he wasn’t human by now. “Kiss me.” Lovino avoided eye contact with the man, his face turning red as he made the request. He couldn’t believe his own words and by the way the monster smiled at him he knew it was a mistake, but he couldn’t hold back anymore. Even if it killed him. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nsfw, non-con

In just a split second it felt like all of Lovinos fantasy’s we’re finally coming true as soon as the Spaniard pressed his lips against his, he knew what he was doing was absolutely disgusting but he couldn’t even think about that right now. All he could think about was the man in front of him and how good this felt. There was something about him that was intoxicating which Lovino was sure it was some sort of demonic spell; either way there was no stopping it. Meanwhile Antonio moved from the kiss to press his lips onto the humans neck, enjoying all the moans and whines he was able to get out of the teen. Out of his entire lifespan this was the first time he wanted a human this badly, the young priest was driving him absolutely insane. Everything about the boy was so sweet and pure, it meant everything to Antonio that he was the one to ruin it. The demon was quick to find the sweet spot on the boy's neck, switching from soft love bites to sucking on the same spot until Lovino was mewling in pleasure. He could already feel that the priest was hard, his erection was poking through his robe and into his thigh; this kid must have really wanted this. Usually it took Antonio awhile to get someone this willing to have sex with a demon without the magic, let alone a priest. “A-Antonio please~ touch me” Lovino couldn’t even believe that was his own voice, never in his right mind would he think he’d be doing something like this. The Italian had his head tilted to the side for the man to have access to whatever he wanted; for some reason he fully trusted Antonio right now. Even if he was a demon or non-human, Lovino didn’t feel threatened by him, it was just pure lust and want and he could feel it coming off Antonio as well. 

The smaller male didn’t have to speak twice for Antonio to listen to such a sweet request. The man slid his hand down from Lovinos waist to his hardened dick and gently began to rub him through his clothing, earning a rather loud gasp in response. “I can feel how wet you are Lovi~ such a little sinner, wanting a man to have his way with you. Do you think about all men this way? Actually- I know you do~ I’ve been reading your thoughts” Antonio chuckled lightly against his throat, feeling Lovino tense up at the words he spoke until Antonio lifted another hand to pinch at his nipple. The continuous rubbing of his erection and nipples was enough to make Lovino melt in the demon's grasp again, his mind practically turning into putty. “I know all those dirty thoughts you’d think about while preaching~ not too holy of a priest now is it? How you’ve been fantasizing of having my cock inside you, fucking you until you couldn’t take it anymore.” 

“Y-Yes! Oh yes please! I want you in me please” Lovino cried out with a gasp of air as the larger man started to stoke him faster through his robe, his back arching off the wall as he clung to Antonio tightly. He could feel his face get redder in embarrassment as the demon chuckled and pulled away completely from the boy, Lovino whining in response. The Spaniard had hardly done anything to him and already Lovino was a complete mess. His face was bright red and flushed, eyes half lidded, lips slightly puffy from their previous make out session; but what could Antonio expect from a virgin. “Come here darling, I’m not going to fuck you just yet~ I want to play with you first” Lovino nodded timidly before following the creature to his bed, flinching lightly when Antonio pushed him down to the mattress to get ontop of him. 

Lovino still couldn’t believe something like this was happening.. after all his pent up sexual thoughts he finally had the same man he’s been fantasizing about on top of him. ‘This is better than heaven.’ The Spaniard was quick to pull the annoying piece of fabric off the priest's body, tossing it to the floor; the sight below him almost made the man lose his control already. The Italian was absolutely gorgeous.. honestly Antonio wished he could take him back to hell with him to keep, but he knew that wasn’t possible; For now he would cherish what he had. The larger man didn’t waste any time to coat his fingers in saliva before lifting Lovinos legs up to expose his ass, feeling his cock twitch at such a beautiful sight. Without wasting another second the Spaniard started spreading the teen open with two fingers while focusing on Lovinos facial expressions. Of course with being an Incubus the man knew how to pleasure people; he’s been doing this for thousands of years and the way the teen under him was reacting to his touches just proved him right. The feeling of something inside him was a lot less painful then Lovino imagined it to be and as Antonio started to thrust his fingers faster the Italian couldn’t help but cry out; It was almost too overwhelming for him. “per favore~ please- Antonio please just fuck me” Lovino whined, gripping onto the pillow for dear life as Antonio hit his prostate with each thrust of his fingers, adding a third moments later. “Shhh, you have to be patient mi amor” 

Lovino couldn’t take it anymore, his dick was throbbing against his stomach and with the way things were going he felt his orgasm approaching already. “I’m- fuck!” He sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping the pillow harder as he finally came undone, spilling over his stomach as Antonio continued to finger fuck him. For his first orgasm it was way more intense then Lovino imagined, he didn’t know why he hadn’t done something like this sooner though he was disappointed he came before Antonio got to fuck him. He whined softly as the man pulled his fingers out, trying to catch his breath. “Do you think we’re done? I haven’t had my fun yet Lovi~” Lovino slowly opened his eyes as Antonio spoke and as soon as he looked up towards him, the priest wished he hadn’t. Staring back at him was an actual demon and it took everything in Lovino not to scream. His eyes widened as he froze in horror under the creature's dark red eyes, glancing at the horns protruding from the man's head to his grayish skin. The sight was absolutely horrifying; yes Lovino knew the man would be a demon or something of the sort but he didn’t expect this. Antonio didn’t even realize he had transformed until the human started to react negatively and for once the man actually felt bad, quickly shifting back to the human form he picked out; though it seemed like that didn’t fix things… maybe he would have to use magic on him after all. “Hey don’t be scared, I told you I’m not going to hurt you Lovino~ relax” Antonio smiled down at the smaller male, his smile beginning to turn into a frown at the boy's fearful expression. “N-No this was a bad idea I don’t know what I was thinking. I shouldn’t have done this. Get off of me!” Lovino attempted to shove the other man off to get away. He was definitely going to hell now, it would take so much repenting to get rid of what he had done; the priest was absolutely disgusted with himself. 

“Lovino look at me” Antonio spoke softly as he took a hold of the teens chin to force his head up, staring into his eyes. He was so close to not having to force things; of course he had to get carried away and scare the poor thing. The demon watched as the fearful expression on the teen slowly faded away into a blank stare, “good boy~ just relax” He smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek before once again pulling the teens legs apart. It was a disappointment that Lovino wasn’t going to remember this part now but Antonio knew he would be able to seduce the priest again; This wasn’t going to be their last encounter…the man was already obsessed with the boy. He didn’t realize how tight Lovino would be as he started to press inside, groaning softly as he pushed all the way to the base. It felt better than any human he’s fucked before and it took almost all his strength to stop himself from pounding into the kid. The last thing Antonio would want to do was hurt Lovino and for his size he knew taking things slow would be for the best. After a few moments of adjusting Antonio began to pull out, keeping his thrusts steady and it seemed the Italian was enjoying it too by the way his dick was hardening again. “Such a good boy Lovino~ “ he panted against the teens neck, quickening his pace. The noises coming from the teens unconscious body only made his cock throb, prompting him to fuck him harder. It was a shame he wouldn’t be able to see Lovinos reactions for his first time, Antonio knew he’d definitely have to make up for that but he knew he couldn’t have waited any longer; he needed the teens virginity. As minutes passed Antonio began to feel the heat pool around his stomach, gripping onto Lovinos hips hard enough to leave bruises as pushed all the way into him; it was the first time the Spaniard came this fast, the teens tight heat was almost too much for him and he remained inside the boy until he rode out his orgasm. Noticing Lovino was still hard he reached down to stroke him, quickening the pace by the second until Lovino was moaning in his sleep. It wasn’t much longer until Lovino had his second orgasm, cumming over Antonio’s hand and his stomach again. 

After catching his breath, Antonio slowly pulled out, staring down at the beautiful male once again before sliding off the bed. “Until next time Lovi~” Antonio smiled as he leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek, disappearing before Lovino could wake up and freak out again. He truly wished he could stay and comfort the male but that wasn’t part of his job, he was just there for sex and nothing more… at least that’s what Antonio tried to tell himself. 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nsfw, dubious consent

The next morning when Lovino awoke he almost had convinced himself that what happened the other day was a dream, but the evidence was there this time. He couldn’t believe he let a monster take his virginity let alone a man; was he going to hell now? There was no way god was going to be happy with him, how could he of been so stupid. The guilt and disgust was eating him alive and he knew one thing was for sure, he never wanted that thing around him ever again. He would need help. Of course Lovino wasn’t going to tell anyone the details of what happened but he needed a higher priest to get rid of the demon attached to him. After the teen vigorously scrubbed himself down with soap and water to get rid of any traces of what happened the other day, he got dressed in his usual robes and left his room. He knew just the man to help with his situation and although he didn’t particularly like him, he knew the other priest could help. Lovino approached the man's corridor and stood in front of the door, taking a deep breath before knocking. He didn’t know why he didn’t like the man but apparently there were rumors that he left his country because of something he had done, but of course Lovino wasn’t going to ask the high priest a question like that. It would be disrespectful of him and besides, they were only rumors anyways. 

“Brother Vargas, what can I do for you lad?” Lovino forced a smile onto his face as the English man opened the door, trying to figure out what was the right thing to say in a situation like this. “May I come inside? It’s something important that has been bothering me.” Arthur watched the teens body language closely, glancing at the teen closer to notice a decent sized hickey on the side of his neck. Instead of saying anything he only smiled at the Italian and let him in, wondering if that had to do with what Lovino was about to tell him. “What is it about?” Arthur took a seat next to the teen on his bed and watched him closely, noticing how uncomfortable Lovino looked. “Well… I’m just going to get to the point. I have encountered a demon and he won’t leave me alone. He’s been in my room several times and I want it to stop. Please, is there anything you can do?” This was already a sensitive topic for the Italian and the way Arthur was staring him down only made Lovino even more uncomfortable. Even though his eyes were glued to the floor he could feel the blonds eyes on him. “Really now? When did this all start? Is the demon threatening you?” 

“N-No… but um… I don’t want to talk about it Father… It started awhile ago, but I didn’t realize he was a demon” Lovino made sure to choose his words wisely, not wanting Arthur to know that this thing was sexually assaulting him. He would surely be expelled from the church over something like this. “I see. Has this demon been making sexual advances on you?” Lovinos eyes widened as soon as the words came from the other man's mouth, almost making him feel nauseous as soon as he said it. ‘ _ He knows.’  _ This was just great. “... sí. B-But I didn’t do anything with the demon I swear! H-He just shows up in my dreams and I want it gone!” As the boy started to freak out, Arthur couldn’t help but smile as he listened. “That mark on the side of your neck doesn't look like a dream Lovino. Be honest with me or I cannot help you, did he make love to you?” Lovinos blush darkened as the older man scooted closer to him and placed his hand on his thigh. ‘ _ What was this about?!’ _ The actions didn’t help the teen calm down in the slightest, instead Lovino felt his panic increase as Arthur stroked the inside of his thigh lightly. “N-No! Nothing happened.” Lovino flinched as Arthur moved to grab his chin, making their eyes lock together. “Don’t lie to me. Be honest, I’m not going to be angry with you” 

Looking into the man's eyes this close only struck fear inside the Italian; he’s always felt uncomfortable around Arthur but this took it to a whole new level. He knew this was just some type of trick and as soon as he told the man he has sex with the same sex, Arthur would have him hung; but at the same time he needed to tell the priest the truth just incase the man was willing to help him. It was either death by hanging or by a demon. “Sí. I-I’m so sorry” Lovino felt shame admitting such a sinful act, but he had no choice. He let the tears flow down his cheeks as he tried his best to look away from the man's eyes, waiting for Arthur to tell him how disgusting he was. “Oh Lovino, don’t be scared. I’m just trying to help you… I know a lot about different demons and I know how to get rid of an incubus.” 

“Y-You do?” Arthur couldn’t help but smirk at the teen, wondering how a priest could be so trusting and naive; it was absolutely adorable. “Yes. I have to get his marking off of you then we must purify your room.” That sounded a lot easier then Lovino expected it to. Honestly it sounded too good to be true but the teen was thankful he had someone like Arthur to help him out. Lovino wiped the tears from his face and smiled lightly over at the man, excited about the news he just received. “Can we do it now? I would like to get this done as quickly as possible.” 

“Actually the first part should be done here, the demon has marked you already and that needs to be erased” Lovino nodded vigorously at the words and smiled at the man, relieved that all his troubles would finally be going away. He figured whatever it was Arthur had to do wouldn't be too hard anyways, “So what needs to happen?” After knowing Lovino for the past two years Arthur figured the younger male would be naive enough to believe his lies, besides it was the perfect opportunity; The man has wanted to teen in his room since Lovino started his training. “Just something simple, you can start by getting undressed.” Even though he expected Lovino to be gullible he was surprised that he didn’t even hesitate to strip. It was almost too hard to take in this fast, as the kid undressed Arthur could already feel himself grow harder in his pants at how beautiful he was. “Perfect… now come here” Now Lovino was starting to hesitate; he didn’t understand why he needed to be naked on Arthur’s bed but if this was going to save him then he wasn’t going to question the priest. What he wasn’t expecting was for Arthur to lean in to kiss him and it all happened too fast for Lovino to process it; before he could pull away Arthur had him pressed down into the bed as he deepened the kiss and Lovino felt like his heart was going to stop any second out of shock. “W-Wait! What are you doing!!” The Italian quickly moved his head to the side to break the kiss, his face immediately turning a darker shade of red feeling the older man between his legs. He’s never had feelings or urges towards Arthur before this, but he couldn’t lie and say the man wasn’t hot. If anything the teen was just confused. ‘ _ No. This is not happening again.’  _ “We can’t do this, it’s a sin!” 

“Lovino~ calm down it’s okay. I am marking you with my scent instead, that's how we fix this… and you must know homosexuality isn’t a sin. Others think it is because they are ignorant, I speak with god everyday. I would know.” He gave Lovino a reassuring smile, noticing the boy relaxing underneath him. Before Lovino had a chance to speak again, Arthur had already pulled him into another kiss as he pressed his clothed erection up to the teens ass. It wasn’t much relief but Arthur wanted to cherish this moment and take things slow because he doubted he would get the chance to do this again. Meanwhile Lovino wasn’t sure what the other man had said was true or not but his lower regions weren't letting him argue the point, although it wasn’t as good as how Antonio made him feel the Italian wanted this. This was the first time another human man had wanted him and he wasn’t going to turn that down even if it did feel wrong… but maybe Arthur was right, what if it wasn’t a sin? After a few moments Lovino started to kiss the man back after the small debate in his head, moving his arms to wrap around Arthur’s neck in the process. Not being able to take the strain anymore, Arthur pulled away to undo his belt to slide his pants off. While doing so he noticed how flustered the teen looked and it was amazing, it was like Lovino was sent from heaven. “So tell me Lovino, do you prefer men? You know an incubus wouldn’t be seeking you out if you preferred women. If that was the case it would have been a succubus” Arthur couldn’t help but smile as he Lovino got even more flustered by the statement, watching as the teen tried to hide his face with his hands out of embarrassment. “N-No I don’t like men!” 

“You’re lying to me again Lovino~ you know dishonesty is a sin” As he lowered himself down onto the boy again, Arthur leaned down to bite the mark that Antonio previously made to cover it up with his own. The bite was a lot harder than Lovino expected it to be but the pain went straight down to his dick as he let out a rather loud moan. “A-Arthur~ please-“ The Italian whines softly as the man sucked on the wound he just created making Lovino squirm underneath him. “I-I do like men, p-please just put it in, please” Arthur expected himself to be more of a patient man, but that was running thin. Pulling away from the boy's neck, he flipped him over onto his stomach with his hips up. “See, that wasn’t so hard to admit was it?” With the way Lovino was acting he couldn’t help but wonder if the demon actually penetrated him. The Italian still looked tight, but it was better to try not to hurt the kid still. After coating his fingers with saliva, Arthur pressed one into the teens hole all the way inside. Since Lovino was passed out the last time this happened it felt like a whole new feeling and it was absolutely amazing; within seconds his face was pressed against the mattress, already moaning and pressing back against the finger inside of him. “Yes~ yes please, Arthur!” Lovino didn’t think it could get any better until the man curled his finger slightly to find his prostate and Lovino couldn’t even believe his own voice. Before he could get any louder Arthur leaned forwards to clamp a hand around the boy's mouth as he added a second finger, thrusting the two into Lovinos prostate. “You have to be quiet sweetheart, you don’t want people coming in here do you?” 

Lovino could barely comprehend what the man was saying but the hand over his mouth made him get the point; he was too caught up in his own pleasure to care about anything else that was happening right now, he just wanted more. He pushed back against Arthur’s fingers, whining loudly against the man's palm in Hope that he would understand that Lovino wanted his cock inside him and thankfully Arthur seemed to understand the message. Soon after Arthur pulled his fingers out only to press the tip of his cock up to the needs hole, slowly pushing all his length inside until he was to the base. “Fuck~ sí, por favore!” Lovino didn’t realize the words coming from his mouth and really he didn’t care right now, all that mattered was Arthur started pounding him into the mattress. As the man started to pick up the pace, Lovinos legs started to tremble; he was almost about to collapse onto the bed until Arthur sat back up to grip the teens hips tightly, thrusting harder into him. “Such a dirty little boy. You wanted this to happen didn’t you? I bet you brought that demon here because you wanted to feel a man inside of you. Next time you feel that way you come to me, understand?” 

“S-Sí~ it feels so good!” The sensations were starting to become too much for Lovino to handle and this time he didn’t feel guilty about it. He loved having the man's cock inside of him and it didn’t feel like a sin; Arthur made it feel right.. probably because he wasn’t a demon. This definitely felt better then Antonio; Lovino didn’t get to be conscious while the man fucked him the previous day so it was like it never happened, so this was pure bliss. It wasn’t much longer until Lovino felt his orgasm approaching with the way Arthur was hitting his prostate with each thrust and with a scream the Italian was cumming. With him tightening up Arthur tensed as he felt closer to his climax, speeding up until he was spilling his seed inside of the boy. This definitely wasn’t going to be a one time thing and Arthur was going to make sure of that.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
